Royal Princess of the Sword
by cherryblossom27a
Summary: Her family massacred, she swore revenge. She wants to grow stronger but at what cost? She hopes that he will see her more than just a friend but by doing so, all is lost. Please read and review! Pretty please with cherries on top!


**Royal Princess of the Sword**

There was nothing I could do to stop it happening. It was all in slow motion. The assassins stabbing my father with a _katana_ (Japanese blade), my mother, on the ground, shrieking for us to run and hide as a _kunai_ (Japanese metal dagger) from another assassin slit her throat and ended her life. That was the last thing I saw before I turned around and ran with all my might, carrying my younger brother. My heavy _kimono_ was not made for running and my brother was crying his heart out. I too was crying, tears streaking down my face, the horrible scene replaying I my mind. I tried to remember the badge on the assassins clothes: two _naginatas_ crossed together, with an iron _shuriken _behind it, and vowed to kill the person who sent them, even if it meant giving up my own life.

We stopped when the moon was high above us and the scared feeling in my gut is gone. Instead it was replaced with new, different emotions: sadness, loneliness, hatred, confusion and plenty more. My brother was asleep but also restless. I found a clear, slow flowing stream which sparkled like stars under the full glowing moon and looked into my reflection: I saw a girl around 14, with unique dark blue hair, long enough to reach the ground, a pale face with full lips, and slender frame. I suddenly remembered my parents due to my resemblance to them. The tears that I forced to stop an hour ago were now running freely down my face. I put down my brother on a soft patch of grass and wiped the tears away from my lilac-coloured eyes. I have to my brother a safe place to call home so he will be out of harms way. But what about me? Where should I go? I know that all the skills my father thought me are more than even the most skilled _samurai_ but I also know that it is not enough for my act of revenge. I have to develop my skills more, but an important question is HOW? No one would accept ANY to a _dojo. _I planned what I was going to do for the rest of the night. By the time the sky was almost lit by the rays of the morning sun, I knew what to do. I tied my hair into a man's ponytail, like my father does, no, my father did. I secured it with a dagger that can be concealed as a hair pin. I removed my _shukuzen_ ( lady fan) from my _obi_ and let the outer layers of my _kimono_ drop down to the ground, leaving me in my unisex inner _kimono_. I wrapped my_ kimono_ on a heavy rock and threw it into the deepest part of the stream. I picked up my brother while saying to myself:

" Goodbye to the title, Princess Kasumi Tukiyo, the royal heir to the throne and princess of the Japanese era. Hello to Aoi, orphaned farm boy ."

* * *

It was already afternoon when I reached the house of our most trusted nursemaid, Haname. It was very hard to say goodbye to the last family I knew. By now, my brother was crying asking for our parents. I explained to him that he was going to live for a while with Haname and that he should never reveal who he really is. He nodded, each time the tears behind his eyes threatening to overflow. Although I wasn't sure if the five-year old boy understood anything or if he will remember me, I promised that someday I will come back to him. I knocked on the door and a lady in her mid-thirties came out. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped. A split second later, she was on her knees, bowing, her head touching the floor as a sign of great respect. Panicked, I said

"Get up! Before someone sees you!".

I explained to her what happened while she was away, about how my parents were killed, probably all the people working in the palace too so the news will not leak out, and what my plan was now. By the end of our conversation, my tears were mirroring Haname's. After our tears died down, Haname stood up and went to her room. A while later, after I heard a few _crashes _and _thumps_, she came out carrying a _katana_ and a _naginata._

"Are you sure about this?"

she asked. I nodded and she sighed.

"This is from your parents. They said that I should give this to you if anything like this occurred. I was hoping that we would never encounter a situation like what had happened."

For a moment, Haname's eyes was filled with so much hatred and sadness that you can almost feel it, but then it was gone. She continued on.

"The sword is made of the best tempered blue steel in Japan, made by your father himself. The _naginata_ was carved and and crafted by the best steel and wood crafter in the whole of Japan: your mother."

she handed them to me with pride and worry in her eyes. I looked at the sharp and graceful sword, then to the intricate and agile _naginata_.

"Thank you"

I whispered to her. I said my goodbyes and left without looking back.

* * *

I have been wandering through the woods for days trying to find a _dojo_. I was tired and hungry, but I was determined to get the training I desperately needed. But then, in the distance, I spotted the distinctive red roof of a _dojo_. I jumped up and down in joy but I then reminded myself that I haven't even been accepted yet. I took a deep breath in and tried to keep all the emotions away from my face. I thought up my whole life story, by the time I finally reached the front gate. GASP! I heard, fully knowing that it's from my own mouth. It was the most beautiful _dojo_ I have ever seen, even though I haven't seen many due to the restriction of my title. A pang of sadness struck my already lonely heart. I shouldn't have thought of that! I scolded myself halfheartedly for I was still in awe of the beauty I cannot put into words. After minute, someone finally realized that there was a stranger at the gate and came over to me. My face turned ruby red. I couldn't take my eyes of his face. His dark onyx eyes are filled with smiles but if you look closely enough, you can see he is hiding an unknown secret. By the time I realized I was openly staring, he was grinning ear-to-ear and he was combing his medium length black hair with his tanned, calloused hands. I blushed even deeper, considering I was already as red as the _dojo_ roof. When I finally regained my control over this new emotion, I finally gained the breath to ask

"Where can I begin my lessons, for I am going to join this _dojo_?"

He looked at me straight at the eyes and said

"Follow me, I will introduce you I our master."

He turned around and walked purposefully inside. I hung back, not sure if I should do this or not. He turned around and beckoned for me. I took a deep breath and went to join him.

"It's too late to back out now, and anyway, I think I have a new friend."

I whispered to myself.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
